Power Rangers Forbidden Quest
Power Rangers Forbidden Quest (often abbreviated as PRFQ) is the seventh series of the Blade Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Arufabetto Sentai Kōdoranger '''(literally Alphabet Squadron Code Ranger'). It chronologically and directly follows 'Power Rangers Desert Crusade. It is suceeded by '''Power Rangers Dynatheos. Summary With the threat of Apep diminished and the balance between Ma'at and Isfet restored, the Gods of Egypt retreat into the duat to maintain the balance again. But now, a former colleague of Mr Colburn's, Dr A Eolus, found traces of the original villain, Typhoeus, from the reminence of Snhoj Foeg, using the DNA cloning and biomerging, transformed his living DNA into a clone of Typhoeus. Styling himself Cyclonus, he has made it his mission to eliminate his former colleague's life work. Reaasembling some of the former team, Mr Colburn creates a new team of ranger to help preserve all he has worked his life to create, using his resource is finding possible cures to help his sick friend. Rangers Main Article: Alcaean Rangers Allies Sir Matthew Colburn KG '- CEO of Colburn Corporation and the Governor of the Alcaeus. Laura's father. Knight of the Garter '''Isaac Schuster '- Grand Master of the Knights Sol-et-Lun, former Knight Ranger Gold 'The Clone Scarab Rangers '- Clones created from the traces of DNA of the Rangers on their former morphers, all created with the abilities and physical depictions of their originals but no disobedience. The Clones of Hannah and Cameron are destroyed early in the battle and are replaced by their real counterparts. The rest of the clones were self destroyed after their mission was at an end. Villains 'Cyclonus/Dr A. Perdix Eolus '- Former Collegue of Mr Colburn, injured in an accident involving a prototype morpher that took his right eye. Became unfit to work when his insanity grew into envy. Came across the DNA of Typhoeus from Snhoj Foeg and completed a Bio Merging with his DNA to become a Ventus Clone/Human Hybrid. '''Torrunard - A Ventus Fuelled Automatron Prototype with a personality. Adaptable and smarter than his sucessor, Hurrikan. Hurrikan - 'Torrunard's Mark 2.0, bigger and heavier, but dimmer as well. Still believes himslef superior to Torrunard. '''Twistar '- Humanoid Mark 3.0, more agile than Hurrikan, strong, fast and smart. 'Five Star Ranger Ventus '- a Five Ventus Powered Ranger built from a prototype morpher and based on technology from an old Galactic Ranger Team Traces. '''Inventuslators '''or simply '''Slators - Ventus themed automatons that have the same properties as Ventus, but possess far greater strength, speed, and stamina, though are easier to destroy. Arsenals *'Alcaean Morphers' **'Beta Bio Blades' **'Alpha Mark Blasters' *'Tei Morpher' **'Koku Mode' *'Alcaean Spear' **'Digamm Dagger' **'Heta Sword' **'Tsan Axe' **'Koppa Staff' **'Sampi Saber' *'Tei Bow' Vehicles The Partridge '- a speed jet designed originally by Dr Eolus, built by Colburn Corp Zords ''Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,★ battlezord *'''Caliburnus Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖★❖ **'Talos Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ ***'Colossus Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Disgam Eagle Zord'◆ ****'Heta Bull Zord'◆ ****'Tsan Wolf Zord'◆ ****'Koppa Dolphin Zord'◆ ****'Sampi Stag Zord'◆ ***'Teikoku Megazord'◆❖ ****'Tei Krane Zord'◆ ****'Koku Koi Zord'❖ **'Alcaean MegaPhoenixzord'★❖ ***'Alcaeus the Battlezord'★ ***'Mega Phoenixzord'❖ Episodes #Back in Action Part 1 #Back in Action Part 2 #Terror in Hebe City #Colchis #The Golden Fleece #Rise of the Partridgenauts #Flammel and his Elixir of Life #Lead to Gold #Down to the Inferno #Partridge in a Pear Tree #Plagtory in Limbo #Trouble in Paradise #Rise of the Samurai Part 1 #Rise of the Samurai Part 2 #Mercenary of the East #Golden #A Knights Tale #Shangri-la #San Greal #Chains of Olympus #Nectar #Ambrosia #Sang Real #Holy Grail #Battle Ready Again #El Dorado #Knowledge is Power #Five Stars #Bigger is Better #Clone Wars Part 1 #Clone Wars Part 2 #Sol-et-Lun #The Hydra #Sprite #The Flame of Byzantium #Istanbul Days #Ultra Power #Fall of the Samurai Part 1 #Fall of the Samurai Part 2 #The Chimera #Dagger in the Knight #Veteran-arian #Return of the Samurai Part 1 #Return of the Samurai Part 2 #Last Chances #Second Chance #Star Fall #A Twisted End Part 1 #A Twisted End Part 2 #A Twisted End Part 3 Trivia *The Rangers symbols are based on removed letters from the Greek Alphabet, except for Hayley's which is the symbol of the word Tei meaning "Imperial" **Koku is the other half of the word 'Teikoku' which also means Imperial. *The partridge is a reference to Dr Eolus' namesake Perdix, who was the nephew of Daedlas and was killed when an automatronic partridge dropped him over a cliff. See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series